


Don't Put Flour Handprints On Your Boyfriends Butt

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: I'm PewDiePlier Trash (/-\) [5]
Category: Markplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, making christmas cookies is so cute, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and today we're going to be baking Christmas cookies! Now, since neither of us have the cooking skills to bake cookies, this will most likely end horribly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Put Flour Handprints On Your Boyfriends Butt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatonedudewiththename](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/gifts).



> For thatonedudewiththename! It was such a pleasure to write this, especially with such a cute idea. Kudos to you, friend! Enjoy, loves. ^_^

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and today we're going to be baking Christmas cookies! Now, since neither of us have the cooking skills to bake cookies, this will most likely end horribly."

Mark heard a thump below, and a quiet swear following it.

"Now, as you may have guessed from that sound and all the plurals in that sentence, I will not be doing this alone."

The raven-haired man had his hands above the table, about to start a drumroll. 

"Today, I am joined by..." He began the drumroll, waiting a few seconds before stopping and sighing.

Mark reached under the table and pulled the mystery guest up. "Today, I'm joined by Felix."

Felix flails as he's pulled up, regaining his posture not long after. "That's Lord Poods to you."

The taller rolled his eyes. "Of course, o' mighty Lord Pewds."

"Nononono. It's Lord 'POODS'. Not Pewds."

Mark waved the comment off, turning back to the camera. "But this is a competition, so whoever makes the most successful cookies wins! Now, like I said, we have no skills whatsoever to help us with making these cookies...So we're screwed!"

The two began making space on the table for a two large, silver bowls. Mark measured out his flour first, while Felix observed and tried to copy the others movements. 

Mark laughed when Felix poured out too much, spilling flour on himself in the process. "Goddammit," The blond mumbled, wiping the white dust off himself and onto Mark instead. 

When they had both added the other ingredients and mixed, Mark looked intently at the sheet of instructions. Either there was a typo or they really wanted them to bake cookies in a temperature that high. 

Felix saw Mark's distraction and saw his chance for his revenge. It'll teach Mark to laugh at him again.

"You alright there?" The Swede leaned over and pretending to look just as confused. Felix gently placed his hand, which was so conviently covered in flour, on Mark's butt. The other didn't even flinch.

"Look at what temperature we have to cook them on! We can't possibly do that; they'd burn!" Mark exclaimed, waving a hand around. 

Felix shrugged and backed away. "I mean, we are only cooking them for 15 minutes, so it's probably no big deal."

That seemed to convince the taller, as Mark began mixing in his chocolate chips to the mix.

Soon, they had both used the cookie cutters to make the shapes of the cookies. They were, obviously, Christmas themed. Felix didn't want to brag, but his cookies looked so goddamn good.

When Mark turned to place his cookie tray in the oven, Felix began pointing towards the raven-haired man's butt and the flour handprint on the infamous short shorts the man owned.

When Mark turned back to put Felix's tray below his own, he furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of the blond waving his arms around.

"What exactly are you doing, Felix?"

Felix pulled an innocent look. "Just a little stretching. My arms hurt after that."

Mark kept quiet for a few seconds, before grunting in reply.

_**//.//** _

A short 15 minutes later, they took their cookies back out the oven. Felix's were slightly brown at the edges, but were looking pretty damn delicious despite that. Mark's were the same, but with less brown around the edges. 

"Now for the decorations!" Felix shouted, causing Mark to flinch.

Mark began bordering the edges with icing, adding small, silver sparkles on the icing. Felix did the same, just with more sprinkles and icing.

They placed the two trays of cookies together on the table, and Mark brought the camera over. 

"I think I did better." Felix said, folding his arms and pointing towards his cookies. 

Mark scoffed in return. He placed the camera back on the stand. "Please. Yours looks like a five-year old decorated it." He said teasingly, obviously joking.

The shorter gasped dramatically, putting a hand to his heart. "How dare you?! My cookies are beautiful." 

Mark chuckled and faced the camera. "Since we just can't decide, leave a comment below on who you think did better!" He was interrupted by Felix mumbling about his was way better.

"Anyway, thanks for watching; and, as always, I will see YOU in the next video. Bye, bye!" They both waved at the camera.

Felix picked up one of Mark's cookies and observed them. He took a bite and hummed. "These are really good. I'm surprised on how well we actually did."

The taller wrapped muscular arms around Felix's waist, making him place the cookie down and wrap his own arms around Mark's neck. 

"You have icing on you," Mark smiled, rubbing his thumb gently on the other's hip. 

"Right here." Mark leaned in a kissed Felix, quickly getting rid of the icing before kissing him again. 

Felix leaned up to whisper in Mark's ear. "By the way, you've had a flour handprint on your butt for the whole video." He giggled and ran off, knowing Mark would soon follow.

The only thing heard, before he turned to camera off, was a loud shout of the blond's name.


End file.
